


oh how i meant to tease him (oh how i meant no harm)

by shrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Misunderstandings, POV Kozume Kenma, background toraken, some more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrills/pseuds/shrills
Summary: “Hey, Tora,” he looked at his friend, who looked back at him immediately. “Don’t you think Kuro and Yaku-san have been fighting a lot more lately?”“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. They seem to be at each other’s throats way more than before.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	oh how i meant to tease him (oh how i meant no harm)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the predatory wasp of the palisades is out to get us by sufjan stevens but the song doesn’t really have anything to do with the fic. kuroyaku are the main focus but toraken are also very important here
> 
> hope u enjoy!

“Shut up!”

“You started it! I’m not going to let you get the upper hand.”

Lev snickered next to Kenma.

“Can Yaku-san even reach Kuroo-san’s hand?”

“I heard that, Lev!”

“We’ve told him so many times he shouldn’t mention Yaku-san’s height.” Taketora said. Kenma just sighed in response.

“Hey, Tora,” he looked at his friend, who looked back at him immediately. “Don’t you think Kuro and Yaku-san have been fighting a lot more lately?”

Taketora pondered his friend’s question for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. They seem to be at each other’s throats way more than before.”

This got Kenma thinking. It didn’t seem to affect how they played volleyball, but he could be sure it put a strain on their relationship. They had been dating for a little more than a month, and pining for… probably more than two years, and Kenma couldn’t help but wonder if the fights meant anything. Like the relationship ending.

He didn’t want that. Tetsurou seemed a lot happier since he started dating Morisuke, and he could tell Tetsurou also made him happier. Yet they seemed to fight over anything and everything, without any reason at all.

After practice, he waited for Tetsurou outside of the clubroom, fingers furiously tapping on buttons in his Nintendo Switch. His mind was somewhere else, though.

“Goodnight! To you also, my pain in the ass— Ow, wait, not the leg! Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me. See you tomorrow!” He heard Tetsurou say to the people inside the clubroom, obviously including Morisuke. He then turned to Kenma. “Let’s get going?”

“Sure.” Kenma answered.

They walked in silence for a bit, until Kenma decided he should just get it over with. He cared about his friends, so he shouldn’t stay silent about something like this.

“Kuro…”

“Yeah?”

“I noticed you and Yaku-san have been fighting a lot more. Is everything okay?”

“We have?” Tetsurou wondered. “Eh, everything’s okay. I didn’t even notice. I doubt he has, either.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma didn’t look up from the Switch, but he could feel Tetsurou frowning.

“Positive. More than.”

That night, Kenma decided he had to talk to Morisuke. He had a feeling Tetsurou was worrying about his fights with him, and that could cause problems. Kenma wasn’t only worried about his friends, he was also worried about the team. It could fall apart without two of their most important pillars holding them together.

The next day, Kenma passed by Tetsurou and Morisuke’s class and saw them arguing once again through the window. He frowned and turned to Taketora’s class, deciding he’d go talk to his friend before going to his own class.

“Hey, Kenma!” Taketora greeted him, a smile on his face. “What brings you to my humble abode?” He laughed. “By abode I mean class.”

Kenma took a seat next to him, since no one was there.

“I just saw Kuro and Yaku-san fighting again.”

“Oh… You’re worried about them, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, a little.” He sighed. “I told Kuro about it last night and he shrugged it off.”

Taketora looked down, but then lit up, trying to cheer his friend up.

“Don’t worry too much, Kenma! They’ll probably go back to normal soon. You know how they are.” He nudged Kenma’s side with his elbow.

Kenma smiled slightly. He knew Taketora counted that as a win.

Later, in class, he shot a quick text to his friend Shouyou. He usually wouldn’t ask him for advice, but he knew he had trouble with Tobio more often than not. They reminded him of Tetsurou and Morisuke, in a way… Rivals turned into bickering best friends and then something more.

To: **Shouyou**

_what does it mean when you and kageyama-kun fight?_

His phone quickly vibrated with a response.

From: **Shouyou**

_We don’t usually get mad at each other when we fight!! So nothing really ^__^_

_Why? Are you and Yamamoto-san fighting???_

Kenma felt bashful at the question. He ignored the funny feeling in his gut.

To: **Shouyou**

_no, it’s not us, it’s kuro and yaku-san_

_thanks though, shouyou_

From: **Shouyou**

_Of course, Kenma!! :D_

_Hope your friends sort it out!!_

Kenma excused himself to go wash his hands after a chemistry lab entrance, which caused him to bump into someone near the sinks. He relaxed when he realized he’d bumped into Morisuke, who looked like he was about to blow his nose.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kenma. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” Morisuke laughed sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Yaku-san. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Morisuke smiled tiredly at him. He seemed to be in a daze. “Are you?”

“Yeah… There’s something I wanted to ask you,” Kenma started, but he got interrupted by Morisuke sneezing. “Bless you.”

“Oh, sorry. Continue.”

“Okay… I’ve noticed you and Kuro have been fighting a lot. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, that? All is okay,” he sneezed again. “I think. Do you think Kuroo thinks everything is okay?”

“He said everything was okay.”

“Oh. Then everything’s okay. I’ll talk to him about it though, he’s probably overthinking it. I gotta get back to class, Kenma. See you at practice.”

“Sure, Yaku-san.”

Kenma didn’t know what had just happened. His friend had acted a little weird. He just decided to wash his hands and head back to class.

Morisuke didn’t show up for practice. Tetsurou said he had a fever, and he’d walked him home earlier. Well, that explained the weird interaction. Kind of.

Tetsurou didn’t seem happy at all, though. At first, Kenma chalked it up to Morisuke being sick, especially since his sprain had just healed and he was eager to get back to practice before Nationals. But then he couldn’t help but wonder if anything else was roaming through his friend’s mind.

“Sorry, Kenma,” he said at the end of practice, when they were on their way home. “I’ve been distracted.”

“Is it because of Yaku-san?” Kenma asked, again not looking away from his Nintendo Switch. He felt Tetsurou nod.

“It’s just…” He trailed off. “I worry maybe he’s not taking enough care of himself. I think I should go check on him.”

“That’s it?”

Truthfully, Kenma thought Tetsurou was shaken because of all the fighting. He was a little relieved that it was just his first thought, that Morisuke was sick.

“Yeah. He also seemed pretty quiet today, but I think that’s just because he felt ill. I’m still a little worried.”

The next day, Morisuke didn’t go to school. The only reason Kenma knew this was because Tetsurou wouldn’t stop talking about how boring his classes were without him.

“But you two would’ve just been arguing all day like yesterday.” Nobuyuki pointed out when they were all in the clubroom. “I know about that and I’m not even in your class.”

“First of all, we didn’t argue much yesterday. Secondly, fuck you?”

“Don’t hurt the messenger!” Nobuyuki laughed as Tetsurou hit him softly in the shoulder, laughing softly. “Do you kiss Yaku with that mouth? You’re spending too much time with him, you’re starting to get violent!”

Tetsurou stilled. He looked back to Nobuyuki, eyes obviously faking anger.

“No way that asshole is giving me his mannerisms!”

Kenma watched the whole scene, amused. Nobuyuki had been the one that spent the most time with them back in first year, when they really were a disaster to be around. Maybe he had some answers.

Kenma waited until Nobuyuki was the only one left in the clubroom when he turned to face him.

“Hey, Kai-san… Can I ask something?”

“Sure, Kenma. What’s up?” Nobuyuki smiled, as he usually did. It must’ve been hard to maintain that expression while dealing with two teenagers who wouldn’t stop arguing over every small thing.

“I was, uh… Just wondering. Aren’t Kuro and Yaku-san fighting more than usual?”

Nobuyuki had the nerve to _laugh._ Kenma was beyond confused at this point.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that.” He smiled to himself. “They’re just that kind of couple, I think. After a while, you start realizing they do it with a type of fondness, you know?”

Kenma didn’t know. Taketora and him stopped getting into fights every three seconds once they became friends. Sure, they fought sometimes, but they were playful arguments. Tetsurou and Morisuke seemed to really get mad at each other. But of course, Taketora and him weren’t dating, so it wasn’t really a good comparison.

Kenma sighed.

“I’ll get it eventually, I think.”

Nobuyuki laughed again.

“Don’t worry about it, Kenma.” He said, and left the clubroom. Kenma sighed again. He just hoped Nobuyuki was right.

He left the clubroom to see Tetsurou leaning on the wall, typing on his phone and smiling.

“Oh, Kenma!” He said when he saw his friend. “Do you agree that vanilla ice cream is better than chocolate ice cream?”

“Uh… Yes.”

“Ha!” Tetsurou laughed and typed something on his phone. “Take that, Yakkun.”

Kenma felt more relaxed after that. Tetsurou and him walked home together, like every day. But when he was sitting on his bed, next to the window, he saw Tetsurou leave his house around five minutes after he’d entered it.

“Gotta give Yaku my school notes!” He yelled from the street to Kenma’s window.

“You are crazy,” Kenma whispered to himself, smiling slightly, since Tetsurou had left already. He spent the rest of his night playing video games.

The next day, Morisuke had finally made his great return, much to Tetsurou’s happiness. Kenma knew he was back because he could hear his obligatory pre-class argument with Tetsurou over ranking ice cream flavors all the way from Taketora’s class.

Tetsurou decided their practice would end early, since it was Friday and he was still worried about Morisuke not taking enough time off of practice. Not that he’d ever say that to Morisuke, but he’d talked to Kenma about it before practice.

“He never misses school. He probably just came because he didn’t wanna miss it more than was absolutely needed,” he had told Kenma earlier.

While they were packing stuff up, Kenma and Taketora heard some voices from inside the clubroom. He wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but Tora definitely was.

“C’mon, Kenma!” He whispered. “Aren’t you the least bit intrigued?”

“Ah,” he thought. He was a little curious. “Just for a little.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Yesterday you still seemed pretty out of it,” Kenma heard Tetsurou say in the softest voice he’d ever heard.

He expected Morisuke to lash out, but he was met with an equally soft whisper, barely audible.

“I can take care of myself, you know?” Morisuke said, fondness laced on his every word. Kenma could almost hear the smile on his face. “The ice cream you brought yesterday was great. It made me happy.”

“Yaku-san, always so straightforward,” Taketora whispered just for Kenma and himself. Kenma saw him wipe a fake tear from his eye and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Shh,” Kenma hushed him and took a tentative look into the clubroom from the door that was ajar.

He was met with a Tetsurou he could barely recognize, in a good way. He had the most adoring smile on his face, and he was sitting on the bench, holding his boyfriend’s hand. Morisuke seemed to be enoying the contact, an equally fond smile on his face.

“You’re so cute, Yakkun. Like a little cat.”

Morisuke laughed.

“Don’t call me little. If I didn’t like you so much I’d be kicking your ass.”

Tetsurou’s face stilled. “You’d still be kicking my ass. You literally kicked me yesterday. And the day before that.”

“It was a fond kick, you know? You need some of those sometimes. Strong ones, from me.” Morisuke raised a fist to Tetsurou’s face, who just covered it with his free hand.

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“I wasn’t intending to. But they were strong, right?” Morisuke placed the hand that was in the air on Tetsurou’s hair, ruffling it.

“You sneezed in the middle of some of them, so no.” Morisuke glared at him, with no real bite. “But I could lie, if that’d make you happy.”

Morisuke laughed.

“No lies needed. We sound like a sappy old couple right now.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m a great sappy boyfriend. You, however, lack tact, little fella.”

“I’m gonna kick you.” Morisuke said, no real bite in his words. But Tetsurou was already smirking.

“I double dog dare you.” As Tetsurou finished the sentence, Morisuke’s eyes lit up with mirth.

“Would’ve never seen this coming.” Taketora said, smirking.

Kenma stifled a laugh as Morisuke kicked Tetsurou in the shin. Tetsurou kicked back, without any force. Kenma felt like he was intruding into their moment again, so he grabbed Taketora’s sleeve and dragged him out.

“Let’s go, Tora.”

“But—“

“No buts.”

He heard Tetsurou asking Morisuke if he needed him to walk home with him, and knew he had nothing to worry about. His two friends were doing just fine.

The next week, he could see it more clearly: The fondness in their arguments that Nobuyuki had mentioned earlier. It can be seen in the way Tetsurou leans into Morisuke’s side as he tells him action movies are better than romantic comedies. It’s also in the way Morisuke traces little circles in Tetsurou’s hand while he refuses to give his sweet curry a chance. 

Finally, it’s in the way that no matter the outcome of the argument they’re having, the amusement in their eyes is never laced with hatred. They are always looking at each other like they put the stars in the sky, without really caring about competitions. More about how their relationship looks like to people around them.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, Kenma. Yaku’s defense mechanism is arguing,” Tetsurou had told him once, when he had taken too long in the clubroom after complimenting Morisuke back in Kenma’s first year.

Now he understood.

“Came to have lunch with you, Kenma. Why are you having apple pie? Don’t you know orange cake is better?” Tora took a seat next to him, smirking.

“It’s literally not.”

“Uhuh. It is.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and dug into his pie. A smile made its way into his face. And maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to have someone to bicker with like Tetsurou has Morisuke.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
